When All is Not Right
by Wraith-Skywalker
Summary: Post NJO AU Did Anakin really die?Or is his destiny so special that Jedi long dead have to act to prevent his death and ensure the future? First fic. I'm dying for reviews! UPDATEd 1013! Chapter 9 UP!
1. Chapter One

NEXUS  
Yavin Four.  
At first glance and with no knowledge of the galaxy, one would never realize the importance this moon had in how the galaxy was shaped into what it now is. A lush jungle; it has been the home to many beings and defining moments have taken place on its surface. Dark and light Jedi have clashed against each other in a battle of wills and determining what justice means. Exar Kun, apprentice in the ways of the Sith wiped out the natives of this moon, the Massassi, and took all their life force upon himself making him powerful but dark. Exar Kun met his own end, later learning that darkness always consumes the vessel it inhabits. When a reign of terror called the Empire took over the galaxy, a resistance came about. Its first of many victories, the destruction of the Death Star, took place in the skies above Yavin Four. Later Yavin Four was the location of an academy recreating the Jedi Order that has for millennia protected the citizens of the galaxy. This moon has been the beginning of fighting back but most importantly the beginning of destiny and of setting things straight in the galaxy.  
  
Down on the surface of the jungle moon a girl ran. Her hair blows in her face as she runs swiftly and surely through the forest, bare foot, moving with grace and speed. Little nicks and scratches just spur her on to go faster. She darts in and out of the trees knowing that she won't come to harm; a human blur. Face set on determination and that her friends won't catch up, she delves deeper into the energy field that is the Force and refreshes herself; willing herself to go faster to push her limits and go beyond what she thought capable. Looking ahead she clears the forest and continues across the land toward the Great Temple.  
  
Rebuilt after years of effort, the Temple was complete. The alien race, the Yuuzhan Vong, during their almost successful conquest more than a decade before had flattened it down and landed one of their damuteks on top of it. An area where they could test and shape Jedi into cruel dark side weapons.  
  
The young girl turned her head with a triumphant grin to see how far behind her friends were and felt her danger sense pulsing; quicker and with more urgency. "Kylea, look out!" her friend yelled. She reflexively turned forward to heed his warning but not fast enough.  
  
With a harsh thump air rushed out of her lungs and she fell down; darkness threatening the edges of her awareness. Kylea clears her mind and stands quickly gaining her balance. Knowing exactly what she did she turns her eyes upon her father. "Sorry about that, dad," Kylea apologized.  
  
Anakin Solo brushed himself off and met her green-eyed gaze. The years had been kind to her father Anakin. At forty standard years old you could barely tell he had aged. He was broad shouldered and not overly muscular. He still had his thick mop of unruly brown hair and those piercing ice blue eyes that knew all. At least to Kylea, Anakin was just as able as he was when he was seventeen. Her dad was her hero. And here was another example why. He had not fallen. Either from the Force or his physical prowess or maybe a running Kylea wasn't enough to knock him down; she didn't know which. "Your not hurt then?" came his concerned voice.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Kylea assured him, sweeping twigs and bits of leaf from her dirty brown hair. The forest race had been fun but Kylea knew what would follow. Whenever she failed to notice her surroundings she always knew a reprimand would come. Maybe this time it would get past her thick skull; courtesy of her grandfather Han Solo. She kept her smile in check though, careful to keep the fond memories of her grandfather clear from her thoughts. Kylea suddenly became very interested in a twig on the ground that had fallen from her hair. She moved it around with her boot.  
  
She mentally braced herself. "Kylea, you weren't paying attention again. You have to learn to extend your sphere of responsibility. It's important for a Jedi to go beyond the immediate battle and sense everything around her." Anakin told her, a note of sternness in his voice.  
  
'I know," she responded duly, trying to control the flush that was rising to her face. But her Dad was right. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Even in lightsaber practice which she was good at, she lost many times because she would focus all her will on the coming threat. Totally oblivious to her surroundings. A dangerous flaw for a Jedi Anakin had told her.  
  
Thankfully her friends were approaching, coming to alleviate the awkward moment. Kiran Horn and Xen Solusar slowed to a stop beside her. Kiran was a wiry boy of fourteen. His features were different from the rest of his dark featured family. He had fiery red hair that often fell into his vibrant green eyes. The same color as her own she thought. He liked to make people laugh. Xen on the other hand was the eldest of them all being sixteen. She had blond closer to white hair and blue eyes that seemed to penetrate through anything. She was short for her age but considered very handsome for a young human woman and was subject of many a crush. She was kind-hearted but possessed a quick temper.  
  
"Good morning, Master Solo," Kiran started, "We were just out for our morning run and we,"-  
  
--were wondering if you would spar with us?" Xen interrupted eagerly, fondly laying her palm on the hilt of her lightsaber. All three teenagers looked up at Anakin, not daring to hope.  
  
"As much as I'd enjoy it I'd have to say no." the Jedi Knight answered. Judging by their fallen faces he knew this was not the expected reply. So he added, "I came out to tell you that your Grandpa and Aunt Jaina are on their way here for a visit. They will arrive tomorrow evening." Anakin crossed his arms and grinned, looking down at his daughter to enjoy the effect of his words.  
  
Her face lit up. "So soon? I thought they were on a mission. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Are they taking the Falcon? Are Grandma and Uncle Jace coming too?" Kylea said all this with little pause for breath.  
  
Anakin continued to smile inwardly. Kylea chattered as much as his wife Tahiri had when he'd first met her. Back then, she had talked enough for the both of them. A good thing for Anakin seldom spoke, preferring to keep to himself.  
  
"Yes, they will be arriving in that old clunker Grandpa calls a ship. Honestly, that ship isn't space worthy its space flotsam," Anakin answered, amusement flickering in his gaze. "Jace and Grandma are still on their mission. Force knows when they'll be back." In his youth Jacen was known for his pacifism and procrastination when making decisions. While he had outgrown that a long time ago Anakin liked to remind himself of it, especially when Jacen took longer than necessary on what was thought a simple mission. Though when they were young it was the subject of their many moral differences; now they both remembered it fondly.  
  
"I can't wait. Thanks for the news." Kylea said to her father who was making his way back to the temple. She turned to her friends. They were as excited as she was. Xen never missed a chance to meet the legendary Han Solo. As for Kiran, well, let's say he has trouble keeping his secret crush on Jaina under wraps even though Jaina is happily married to Jagged Fel.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me," Kiran started, "I have to prepare for Master Jaina's arrival." He gave Kylea and Xen a winning smile that was reminiscent of Lando Calrissian. "I must make her believe I'm a worthy apprentice." He strutted to the temple, straight backed and chin high. In the process, tripping over a tree branch in his ignorance of the surroundings. The two girls laughed hard as this took place and Kylea was reminded she wasn't the only one who had to pay attention.  
  
"This is great, Kylea!" Xen said in excitement. "You haven't seen them in ages."  
  
"Yeah," she replied uncharacteristically quiet, "I'm going to catch up on my studies now. Will I see you at lunch?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
That Night-  
  
Kylea pulled back the heavy drapes of her window that protected her room from Yavin Four's vicious storms and looked up at the stars.  
  
She stretched out with her feelings, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Something was, anyway.  
  
This was the third night in a row in which she couldn't sleep. Dreams..  
  
or nightmares.  
  
The same one, over and over she could tell, though she didn't know how because she never could recall them. All she had was a feeling. A feeling deep in her core that something was terribly wrong. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars I'm just playing in George's sandbox.  
  
Here is the next part.  
  
"It was a dark and perilous time, then, the war against the Yuuzhan Vong," Tionne started with a shiver, her musical voice ringing with sorrow. "Many died fighting for their freedom that the invaders denied them.  
  
"To the Yuuzhan Vong, the self-mutilating and fanatically religious species, the Jedi were of special interest. Jedi had powers that they could not have and could not explain. And vice versa, the invaders were of interest to the Jedi Knights. Not only were they set on conquest of the galaxy they swore to defend but they also did not exist in the Force."  
  
At this revelation some of the younger students gasped.  
  
"Years into the war," Tionne continued, "The Jedi staged a bold mission. As planned by young Anakin Solo, a group of Jedi would be 'captured' and ferried across Vong territory. Once there, they would take over the ship and destroy all of the Jedi killing voxyn. Many promising young Jedi lost their lives and their leader, Anakin Solo almost did as well. With quick thinking, he delegated leadership to his older brother and slipped into a healing sleep to patch up his life threatening wounds. Jacen, the new leader, killed the voxyn queen and they went home with solemn minds because although the mission was completed their number had been diminished greatly."  
  
Tionne's pearl eyes glanced at each student in turn. "That is all for today. Tomorrow I will tell you about the battle for Coruscant." She sighed, the memories looking like they were too much for her to handle. Tionne stood and exited the Grand Audience Chamber.  
  
The assembly broke into noise at the conclusion of Tionne's tale. Kiran turned to Xen with a grin. "Xen, that was your mother's best history lesson by far!" he told her in wonder. He then turned to Kylea. "Did you know that your father was the leader of that mission?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kylea doesn't answer. Her eyes are glazed and devoid of color as if she were in a coma or in a far off place and her face is pasty white. Xen realizes that something is wrong with her friend and runs to get a teacher. Kiran stares at Kylea with a pained expression. "Help."  
  
If anyone is reading I hope you like it though if I don't get any reviews I may not continue. ( 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi everybody. Here's the next part. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. (  
  
//Grenades exploding overhead.  
  
Lasers blasting forth with a war cry.  
  
The stifled cries of pain and death.  
  
The bloody battle brought a bitter taste to Kylea's mouth and she coughed as dust and dirt smothered her throat.  
  
Very realistic dream, Kylea thought grimly.  
  
As the smoke cleared she could make out Yuuzhan warriors, over fifty, charging someone. Going into combat and coming out in pieces.  
  
Kylea ran towards a dim figure and she somewhat wished she had her lightsaber dangling at her side. Not that it would do her any good. This was a dream or vision and she didn't think a lightsaber would help. Kylea somehow knew it was a Jedi they were attacking and that he was in trouble.  
  
As Kylea got closer the figure shaped into a young man, alone. His lightsaber shining it's radiance in his darkest hour. He was very strong but growing weaker with every block, every slash and ever parry as he tried to prevent the onslaught of the enemy.  
  
Kylea ached to help him as an amphistaff ripped through flesh on his thigh. He did not falter as he dealt another crushing blow. She wanted to yell and scream in sorrow and fear for this man she did not know but she did not for fear that she would break his concentration.  
  
More grenades fly from above, taking down a few warriors in its wake.  
  
The Jedi jumps into a series of cartwheels and hazards a glance behind him. He looks up at two humans. A brown haired man and woman mercilessly launch their firepower at the enemy from overhead. Tears flow freely down their faces with the rage of a river. Sorrow, fear, and horror radiate through their presence.  
  
Suddenly a command is issued. Not verbally but mentally, carrying with it the weight of the Force. *Go* the doomed Jedi orders his comrades. *I can't hold* But they stay, determined not to leave their companion to his ill fate.  
  
Kylea watches wide-eyed the pain in the brown haired man's eyes as he tries to push the young woman away. Not to let their friends sacrifice be in vain.  
  
The Jedi's purple blade ticks back and forth preventing the onslaught of the Yuuzhan Vong. He back flips closer to the pit wall and pulls out a detonator and waves it at his companions. *Thirty seconds* He releases the trigger. *Take her Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me*  
  
For a moment Kylea registers what has been said but doesn't know what to think. Jacen? Tahiri? Her confusion is put on hold though, when the young man throws the detonator and the Vong finally reach him. Another slash, another parry, another block, another slip in his defense and another wound is inflicted.  
  
Kylea cries out because for her the pain is real. Made real by her Jedi training.  
  
The man's defense is finally penetrated and he takes an amphistaff to the gut and goes down hard. The lightsaber falls from his grip. He is vibrant now with all his cells exploding, but also blazing within the Force.  
  
Kylea feels the man's life maelstrom melt back into which it was created, the Force, his body to weak to hold in his abundant energy. Silent tears run down her cheeks as the man suddenly disappears. Gone, no where to be seen. Kylea feels a hollow pit where her stomach should be and the Force seems to whisper without mercy: "Kylea, you don't exist."  
  
As she is pulled out of the vision with a churning wrench she hears a man's far off scream, yet she can feel is closely, vibrating in her very being.//  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I don't have much more written so the next parts of the story might be slower in coming. Sorry! 


	4. Chapter Four

Here the next part. Enjoy!!! (  
*  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A brilliant blade flashes, never resting.  
  
Every blow dealt a fatal one.  
  
The wielder, certain he can't hold much longer, opens up to the fast current that is the Force to refresh himself. With the knowledge that he has only moments left and deciding to make the best of them, the Jedi leaps into a Force-assisted back flip and lands meters away.  
  
*Need some time to prepare this without amphistaffs at my throat* he thinks grimly as he identifies the Jedi imposter as Nom Anor. Carrying what looked to be enough voxyn tissue to clone a million.  
  
Jaw set with Solo determination, he glances back at the pit wall to find that his brother and sister have not left him to embrace his fate.  
  
*Go* he orders through the Force. His mental voice firm with the seriousness of his command. *I can't hold*  
  
The warriors reach him and he jumps into a series of cartwheels to get away.  
  
He reaches out to his siblings to re-assure them that this is the right thing to do even if it's not the easiest for them to accept. For a split moment their eyes meet. Their frightened brown to his determined and resigned blue. As his brother tries to pull his sister away he tries to ignore the dull ache that is threatening to consume him. No, not his old wound, that no longer troubles him, but the ache of never seeing his family again. The ache his family will feel when he's gone. Like he knew after Serpindal, after Chewbacca.  
  
But his decision is final. Content with the knowledge that his death will prevent others from his fate he raises his last detonator.  
  
*Thirty seconds*  
  
He releases the trigger.  
  
*Take her Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me.*  
  
That is his one regret. That he is leaving behind his best friend and true love behind. He throws the detonator, unconsciously using the Force to make it hit the intruder.  
  
Block. Parry. Attack. Counter attack.  
  
This pattern continues until the Jedi takes an amphistaff to the gut and goes down hard, releasing his lightsaber in the process.  
  
He flashes upon an image of two men. The first, a serious looking dark- skinned man and the other, a light- haired man with eyes that have seen too much slaughter and bloodshed. Both wearing plain Jedi robes. As this image is brought to his subconscious, Anakin disappears. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Don't sue me. I have no credits.  
  
****************** *************************************************************  
  
"You're sure about this Chosen One?" a long dead Jedi Master asked his younger, but no less dead companion.  
  
"Yes, yes," the Chosen one said, waving his hand dismissively. "Master, could you call me by my name, Anakin? I hate being called Chosen One! It's nonsense!"  
  
"Hate is of the darkside," Master Windu answered, and almost as an after thought added, "Vader."  
  
"Vader now?" Anakin questioned, eyes glowering. "Like I haven't heard that enough. And besides," he said with a smirk, "A knight named Vergere once told me that there is no darkside." Anakin crossed his arms and raised his chin as if he had been awarded best actor in a holodrama.  
  
Master Windu took this all in stride. Anakin was acting as if they were sparring with lightsabers and he'd just scored a point against an "old man". "No darkside, eh? So that little stunt, killing millions of innocents, destroying the Jedi Order and the Republic, only to bring about a reign of terror over the galaxy," Master Windu added dryly, "That wasn't the darkside?"  
  
"Hey, but--" Anakin started.  
  
"NO excuses," Windu reprimanded, "We must focus on the situation involving your grandson. Hopefully he's not as stupid as his namesake."  
  
"Namesake?" Anakin kidded, without missing a beat, "I don't have a grandson named Chosen One or Vader. Who is it you're speaking of?"  
  
He was silenced with a glare.  
  
"See, it's simple." Anakin said with Jedi certainty, "We've already sent him to the future. Or the future he would have had. Now it's all up to Anakin and his daughter to fix their future."  
  
Mace Windu gave him a look and lifted one skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"I have complete faith in my grandson." Anakin said, not entirely truthful. "I mean, we wouldn't be here in the first place if he hadn't screwed up his destiny by getting killed. And also acting without thinking of the consequences," Anakin admitted. "But..."  
  
"Seems to be a trait of the Skywalker family, don't you think?" Mace coughed out with a hint of a smile.  
  
Anakin ignored him. "But that is all in the past. This is his last chance. He will not mess this up!" He declared, and then added darkly, "Or else." Nothing in Anakin's demeanor suggested he was joking. 


	6. Chapter Six

Here's the next part. I hope this story isn't too confusing. By the end, everything will have been explained.( *******************************************************************  
  
The air in the medwing of the Jedi Academy was heavy with worry. No one could have anticipated Kylea falling ill like this. But she wasn't ill exactly. Her body was lying on a cot peacefully but her mind was abuzz with activity. Her eyes darted everywhere, following something imaginary. She was seeing everything yet nothing at the same time. Probably a Jedi thing, Han thought, but that did not ease his heart. Jedi problems were often the worst kind.  
  
It had been twenty-four standard hours since he had commed Anakin of him and his sister's arrival. He knew Kylea would be excited. Her Jedi training on Yavin Four had kept her away from her grandparents to long and Han was not ashamed to admit it.  
  
Kylea was special. She was the first of three to make him a Grandpa. Who would have thought that the Great Han Solo, the luckiest man in the galaxy, with his sharp wit and rogue attitude could take on the role of an endearing grandfather? Regarding that, the galaxy had been at its kindest.  
  
Jaina and Jagged had had a twin boy and girl five years after Kylea was born. Rory and Jaken each resembled a parent. Rory had inherited her mother's trademark brandy brown eyes and flowing brown hair. Jaken had his Dad's dark green eyes, firm jaw and close cropped hair. Rory shared her Uncle Jacen's sensitivity and Jaken had definitely inherited his grandfather's stubbornness. They hero-worshipped their older cousin Kylea.  
  
At that moment Kylea's eyes regained focus, snapping Han from his revelry, and she looked up at her grandfather with weariness in her eyes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Han Solo asked. There was genuine concern in his voice, something only his close family and friends were privy to.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Kylea propped herself up to a sitting position and wiped beads of sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her jumpsuit. The effects of her dream hadn't worn off. And that's what it was of course, a dream. Because it couldn't of been...anything else.  
  
"Kylea," Han reasoned, "Being in the medwing isn't fine"  
  
"Granddad, really," she reassured him, "I'm fine."  
  
Kylea glanced around and saw that they weren't alone. Her Dad stood at the door, face creased with worry. Uncle Luke and Bennie were trying to convince him to use a calming technique. A woman with liquid brown eyes and hair pulled back at the nape of her neck sat on the med bed next to hers. For a moment she wondered where Xen and Kyran were. She later found that her Dad had told them to go for a walk. He looked like he needed a walk too.  
  
"Aunt Jaina!"  
  
At that proclamation everyone turned to her. One moment the room had been deathly silent, the next, it exploded with motion and all of a sudden many faces were inches away from her.  
  
Jaina enfolded her in a hug. "Stang Kylea! What happened? We arrived here expecting to see at least your father waiting for us at the landing field. When know one showed I knew something was wrong." Jaina said this very quickly.  
  
"Yes, Kylea, what happened? You gave us all a scare." Her father asked. He looked relieved to see his daughter well but there was a set to his jaw that suggested he would like to hear what it was all about.  
  
Everyone in the room waited patiently for her to answer. Kylea tried to ignore the pressure and met her Dad's penetrating gaze. She was not ready to talk about what had happened, and truthfully, she had no idea what had occurred. But Kylea felt as if she was coming close to lying to her father and she didn't like the feeling. "I don't know, Dad."  
  
This answer didn't seem to satisfy him or the rest of the family but they kept quiet, for now. Maybe they sensed she wasn't ready. A discussion for another time, Kylea guessed.  
  
"So," Kylea said with a wry grin, trying to lighten the mood. "Have any dangerous and exciting adventures while you were gallivanting about the galaxy?"  
  
"You call acting as a diplomat for the senate and 'gallivanting' to every planet they ask exciting?" She smirked. "Riding a bantha's more dangerous."  
  
Han shrugged his shoulders. "When she's right, she's right."  
  
Ben shaked his head in silent amusement. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thump.  
  
Anakin Solo landed hard against the durecrete wall of the cell he had been unceremoniously dumped in. Through a wave of nausea Anakin took in his surroundings as he'd been taught. He glanced around, one of the few movements that brought him little pain. The cell was about five meters long and about four wide. A bit big for only one occupant. It was damp and the area he was laying in was oddly filled with mist. He wasn't at all certain if what was impairing his vision was really mist of if he was worse off than he originally thought.  
  
Anakin reached out with his senses and discovered he was planet bound and that this wasn't his first time here though he couldn't plot where "here" was.  
  
*I should be dead,* Anakin thought, reliving what had happened in those last nightmarish days. Worry for his siblings and fellow Jedi immediately enveloped him. Questions he could not answer rose to his mind. Where are they? Did they escape without me? Are they safe?  
  
Frustration filled his heart. He could feel and touch the Force which meant there were no ylasimari nearby. Yet his loved ones he could no longer touch through the Force. He could no longer be assured of their safety.  
  
He could not sense his mother along with the constant worry she held close for the safety of her family.  
  
No, not his father, with his wry grin and snide remarks.  
  
Neither confused Jacen with his head abuzz with questions nor Jaina with her cool and calm demeanor.  
  
The courage and sharp wit he had often associated with his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara were invisible to Anakin. He couldn't even feel the blaze of light that was his cousin Ben.  
  
*Tahiri.*  
  
Tahiri, she was foremost in his thoughts. Had there been one moment, Anakin asked himself, that he had not thought of her?  
  
No, of course not.  
  
*Soon then*. His last words to her. To Tahiri. What did they mean now? He may never again see her. Her bright green eyes sparkled with a joy for life and it was him that she decided to share that with.  
  
And if he could not sense his family then his family could not sense him. The revelation made his jaw drop and with it went his heart. What would his death do to them? Because there was no other conclusion they would come to. Anakin Solo was dead. "Tahiri," he gasped, "I'm here." There was no response of course and the silence ate at him. Anakin was truly alone. Being wounded, he couldn't immediately plan escape. He didn't even have the Force to heal him. He seemed to be in a situation in which there was no way out. His luck had finally run out.  
  
Hr recalled a conversation with Corran Horn in the Yag'Dhul system, it was years ago but he could still recall it clearly.  
  
He remembered Corran saying, "Maybe this will teach yourself that luck isn't the bottomless well you seem to think it is."  
  
And then: "You can't stroll to every reactor going supercritical and walk again. You aren't immortal and you aren't invincible. So far your quick thinking and strength in the Force have just barely managed to counter- balance your recklessness. But one day, the fraction is going to tip on the other side of the line. Maybe it already has. If you don't come to terms with that, you're going to get a nasty surprise."  
  
He was then reminded of his brash response. "Everyone gets a nasty surprise one day. I'd rather get it standing up then lying down."  
  
Anakin hadn't appreciated the advice at the time. He'd been the typical teenager with his 'know one understands me' routine. He had been too sure of himself and he still was. And who had to pay for his mistakes? His family. His friends. Anyone whose life was entwined with his was affected. He may be doomed and he could come to grips with that because he certainly found out that his luck had run out and that his power in the Force didn't make him invincible. But what if his recklessness had doomed everyone else? How could he live with that? He couldn't. Hs reactor had gone critical and Anakin had to try to clean up the debris.  
  
Anakin suddenly rose out of his self pity. He wasn't one to sit idly. With determination Anakin vowed he would see Tahiri soon and clean up his, yes, Anakin's mess. He may be wounded but there was one thing that wasn't hurt and that was his mind.  
  
The most important thing to find out was how he got here. Doesn't seem anywhere like Myrkr and when her first came to consciousness he got the sense that he'd been here before.  
  
The force field locking him in this room glowed with strength. When he was young, Anakin and his siblings had used the Force to manipulate the force field so they could pass through when they had been little. Maybe he could do it again.  
  
*Though without help from Jacen and Jaina it might be more difficult.*  
  
Suppressing a groan he attempted to rise to his feet. He would get out of here. Anakin couldn't bite back a cry as his abdomen exploded with pain. *Not yet. You'd think that the force that could keep me alive could completely heal me also.* He gently lowered himself down and drifted off in a long healing sleep. Dreaming of a girl with bright green eyes and a spirit that would keep him sane in the days to come. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The peaceful abode where Jedi long dead reside was abuzz with activity. Even the slightly blurred figure of Master Mace Windu had something to accomplish. His features were composed, as always, in a frown and it didn't help his attitude that he was going to talk to Anakin Skywalker. He didn't know what it was about that boy that infuriated him. Maybe it was the fact that Anakin had killed him in life. He floated over; face solemn, to fair-haired Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Skywalker," Mace said unannounced, "I'd like to have words with you."  
  
Anakin pulled himself out from under whatever project he was working on, circuits, wires, and the like everywhere. A gleam of perspiration lined his upper lip as he smiled at the Master. Mace sighed. He knew as well as anyone that something useless was about to spill from Anakin's mouth. He used to think that floating instead of walking was the worst thing about death. He had been proven wrong though. The worst thing was Anakin would be with you for all eternity.  
  
Anakin didn't disappoint. "You know, Master Windu, you shouldn't always frown so much. It's bad for your health. Its really better if you smile, or dare I say laugh once in a while." Anakin said, with the knowledge that dead Jedi don't have need to worry about health.  
  
Mace's face twisted into something that didn't even remotely resemble a smile.  
  
"So," Anakin said, knowing his attempt at jest had gone wrong changed the subject. "How are my grandson and great grand daughter doing?"  
  
Mace surprised Anakin with a laugh and a smile. "Heh, heh, that's what I would like to discuss. What went wrong?"  
  
"What went wrong?" Anakin repeated.  
  
Mace nodded.  
  
"You sent Anakin to the future, right?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Er." Anakin thought a moment. "He should be on Myrkr. Where he died."  
  
"Well, Skywaker, he's not."  
  
"No?" Anakin asked. "Where is he?"  
  
"Kamino."  
  
That one word spoke volumes. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars. Don't sue me unless you want Monopoly money. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
What is wrong? Am I going crazy? Were all those feelings leading up to this? It doesn't make sense! What's wrong?  
  
Kylea's meditation was not going well. Questions swirled around Kylea's mind without pause, a hurricane of confusion where there was no calm. No answers either. That morning, she had almost believed it was a dream. Just a nightmare. Not real.  
  
Now, though, it occupied her thoughts constantly. She could not banish the image from her mind. The picture of that young man, young Jedi, falling to those warriors. She couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she should know this man. Or should have known him. Kylea frowned as she threw herself down on her bed in her room.  
  
He had called out two names. Names that were not only familiar to her but belonged to people she loved.  
  
*"Take her Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me."*  
  
Kylea smiled at the names. Jacen, her uncle, sweet and sensitive but always surprising her. He always knew how to make her feel better. He also was one of her two favorite teachers, the other being her cousin Ben, when he was here at the academy. He made the Force shine within her.  
  
Tahiri, Kylea didn't know her by that name, but one much more loving. Tahiri was her Mom. Her parents had married young and she had arrived soon after. Tahiri was her best friend in some ways, but in others they could come to no agreement. Kylea surmised that most mother-daughter relationships were like this so she paid no mind to their many disputes.  
  
Her Mom should be back any day now. Tahiri had gone out on a dangerous solo mission to Manaan, an Ocean world with fish-like inhabitants called the Selkath. A rogue group of Selkath had taken it upon themselves to blow up the headquarters of the Selkath government. Obviously, they held some grudge against the government and Tahiri had been sent to settle the conflict. It would have been a simple mission except for the fact that know one could seem to find the perpetrators and while Tahiri searched, the Rogues struck more targets. Kylea missed her Mom but knew she was well. She would have felt it through the Force if she wasn't.  
  
There was only one person that young man could be. But the only person it could be, it wasn't possible to be. It couldn't be him because the man in her dream had died. The only person it could be was still alive. Kylea sighed. She now recognized the brown haired man and woman. That was her Aunt Jaina and Uncle Jacen. Younger, but she would have recognized them anywhere. She was struck with an overwhelming sense of horror as she watched Jacen try to pull his sister away.  
  
It couldn't be a dream because there was an underlying sense of urgency to it. It also couldn't be a vision of the future because her Aunt and Uncle had been young adults, just out of their teens.  
  
It must have been the mission Tionne was telling at the time, Kylea thought, which triggered the occurrence. Kylea thought back to when she was sitting cross-legged next to her friends listening respectively to Tionne's musical voice of the Yuuzhan Vong war. But she had been more than impressed by the tale. Kylea loved to hear the adventures her father had had when he was young. He reminded Kylea a bit of herself back then. When had she dazed off?  
  
"Many promising young Jedi lost their lives and their leader, Anakin Solo almost did as well. With quick thinking, he delegated leadership to his older brother and slipped into a healing sleep to patch up his life threatening wounds".  
  
Many young Jedi lost their lives and their leader, Anakin Solo almost did as well .That was the last Kylea remembered. She had felt saddened at the loss of so many that she never got the chance to know but felt joy that they had fulfilled their Jedi oath to protect. Her father had almost been killed as well. The galaxy would have been in shambles if he had. He had been detrimental to the reconstruction of the galaxy and helping the Yuuzhan Vong Remnant integrate their culture with the GFFA.  
  
Her vision must have been one of the past. It was the only conclusion. No! Part of her yelled. It never happened! My father is still alive! So am I!  
  
With none of her questions answered. At least not with acceptable ones, Kylea drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
